


How It's Done

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, it's Cassandra and Jake, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: Flynn and Eve teach the LITs how it's done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I don't care if they watch."
> 
> This is my first Librarians fic. I'm still working on their characters.  
> This fic is basically just sex.

Flynn pressed his lips to Eve’s neck, kissing and sucking gently. He pulled back only to say, “tell me what you want Guardian.”

Eve sighed gently, trying to gently push Flynn away. “They might be watching. Jenkins, Jones, Stone, Cassandra,” she muttered.

“I don’t care if they watch. Let’s show them how it’s done,” he whispered, Eve’s will crumbling. 

Flynn cleared the table and lifted Eve onto it. “You have to be the most beautiful Guardian in the history of the library,” Flynn whispered as he pulled open Eve’s shirt.

Eve hummed lightly as his fingers skimmed over her breasts. “Jenkins has been here longer, you should ask him.”

Flynn shook his head with a light growl. “Don’t bring him into this.”

“Sorry Librarian,” Eve groaned as Flynn began pulling her slacks down her legs, her panties with them. He pushed his trousers down before moving closer to her.

“Wanna take my shirt off, beautiful?” he asked.

Eve nodded and sat up, unbuttoning Flynn’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

He pulled back. “You ready for me baby?” he asked, Eve nodded enthusiastically.

Flynn thrust into his Guardian gently, both of them groaning loudly. Flynn set the pace that he knew

Eve liked, sharp and slow.

Eve shifted to lean on her elbows, watching Flynn and enjoying it more being able to see his face. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, the pair swallowing each others moans.

Flynn broke the kiss. “Is it too soon Guardian?”

Eve shook her head. “I’m close too Librarian.”

Flynn smiled before biting his lip and groaning loudly, spilling into Eve and continuing to thrust, not collapsing until Eve’s head had fallen back and her fingernails were digging into her palms.

Once the two of them had caught their breath, Flynn began speaking.

“I know it wasn’t long, you know I can go longer than that. It was probably the thrill of being with you in the library that made me release so quickly,” he rambled.

Eve shook her head. “It’s okay Librarian, I know what you’re capable of,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Eve Baird,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Flynn Carsen,” she replied.

The two continued kissing until they heard someone clear their throat.

“Mr Carsen, Colonel Baird, what is going on in here?” Jenkins asked as the couple made eye contact with him.

“Isn’t it obvious Jenkins? They were getting it on,” Jones said, making Cassandra’s jaw drop and Stone choke on the water he was drinking.

“I know that Mr Jones, but the library is no place for such acts, is it?” Jenkins asked, the other five shaking their heads.

“We’re sorry Jenkins, it won’t happen again,” Eve said, trying to cover her body while fastening the buttons of her blouse.

“I certainly hope it won’t happen again,” he replied, leading the other three away so the couple could get dressed.

As Flynn helped Eve put her trousers on, he laughed. “I wonder what he’d say if he knew what Cassandra and Stone did the other week?”

Eve shrugged. “I don’t think we should tell him. He’s been shocked enough for one day,” she replied, kissing Flynn.

“You’re probably right.”


End file.
